¿No te llegó?
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Gilbert comenzaba a sentirse muy incomodo con esta situación, nunca pensó en llegar a esto. Hungría no sabía que hacer, estaba en las mismas. Porque la cosas se hacen de a dos. "—te… ¿te llegó?"  Ella negó con cabeza y enseguida contestó: "—No."


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia… ya lo saben.

**Advertencia:** ¿AustriaxHungríaxPrusia? Am… no… nada de parejas… creo.

Si eres conniekirkland, gracias por brindar tu ayuda para hacer ese "Fic". Asique... no sé como contactarte, ya que no tienes cuenta... uhm... ¿deja tu msn? es lo unico que se me ocurre...En fin... a leer!

* * *

**¿No te llegó?**

La tención crecía, los nervios nos los dejaban respirar tranquilos. Gilbert comenzaba a sentirse muy incomodo con esta situación, nunca pensó en llegar a esto, hasta llegó a pedirle Francis que cuidara de Gilbird por razones obvias. Sentado en el sofá, miró a la húngara yaciendo a su lado, se encontraba igual, nerviosa de solo verle como ocultaba su rostro en sus castaños cabellos. Ahora tendrían que esperar, esperar, solo esperar.

—Y… te… —le costaba hablar, asique carraspeó la garganta y tranquilizarse un poco. Hungría giró a verle—, te… ¿te llegó?

Ella negó con la cabeza y enseguida contestó: —No.

—Mierda. ¿Estás segura que no te ha llegado?

—Sí, estoy segura. Se ha atrasado.

—P-Pero eso puede tener otra explicación… —trataba de mantener la calma forzando una risa.

—Gilbert… no. Si se ha atrasado, es por esa explicación.

— ¿Y si esperamos un poco más? A lo mejor quién sabe, solo fue un susto, jejejeje…

—Debería haber llegado hace cuatro días.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente segura. Yo sé sobre estas cosas, tú no.

—Bueno… sí… ¡Tengo una awesome idea! Podrías ir donde Arthur, le pedimos que use su magia, viajamos a ese día donde se dieron las cosas, y hacemos que esto nunca pasó. ¡Soy un genio!

— ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Las cosas están hecha y ya!

—E-Eli…

—No debimos… no debimos… ¡Debimos cuidarnos! ¡Maldición! ¡Quiero que llegue!

—…Uhm… esto es por tu culpa. —dijo frío, mirando a la pared con toda indiferencia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Mía? ¡Idiota! ¡Las cosas se hacen de a dos! ¡Y esta situación, lo hicimos los dos!

— ¡Tú eres la mujer! ¡Debiste tener cuidado!

— ¡Eres un maldito machista, Gilbert!

— ¡Tú eres una marimacha!

— ¡También es tu culpa por tenerla larga!

— ¡Deberías agradecer por tenerla larga… es awesome!

— ¡Hmp!

— ¡Hmp! ¡Awesome hmp!

Ninguno se miró durando algunos minutos, hasta que Prusia volvió observar a la Elizaveta.

—Hungría… yo… tienes razón… esto es de a dos. Ahora estamos en un gran lío para nada awesome.

La castaña volteó, sus orbes se clavaron en los de él.

—Tengo miedo Gilbert. Miedo a que el señor Austria se entere y se enoje…

—Tranquilízate. No se enterara, por lo menos eso espero. Pero si sucede lo contario, el grandioso yo hablara con él, y diré que fue un accidente, que solo pasó esa noche… no tuvimos cuidado…

— ¿De verdad harás eso para que no se enoje conmigo? —la verdad, no le podía creer, ¿ese era el Gilbert que conoce?

—Em… únicamente porque es una situación muy delicada.

—No queda mucho para que llegue. Ya me estoy imaginando su reacción…

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Los pasos fueron entrando. La pareja se encontraba más nerviosa que antes.

—Hola, ya regrese, ¿qué haces en mi casa Gilbert? —Roderich regresó. Por mientras se encontraba tranquilo… por mientras. Cerró la puerta.

—Eh… ¡Ho-Hola señorito! Agradece mi awesome presencia. —Prusia, con su risa más forzada y egocéntrica, se puso de pie. Hungría procedió hacer lo mismo.

—Me alegro que haya regresado… señor Austria.

—… ¿Sucede algo? —comenzó a sospechar. Los notaba nervioso, algo ocultaban y no era para nada bueno.

—Esto… em… am… —decían ambos. ¿No se suponía que comenzaría Gilbert?

—Es que… pasó algo inesperado —y el rey de roma habló—. Escucha señorito podrido, antes de contarte lo que sucede, el awesome yo no quiere que te enojes con ella, no tiene la culpa.

El austriaco desvió la vista a la joven, ella bajó la mirada.

—Con el que tiene que enojarte es conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, te doy mi palabra. Ahora habla, que sucede.

—Bueno… la semana pasada… en la noche… tú habías ido a Italia… y… el awesome yo estaba ebrio… entre a tu casa… am… No puedo continuar, sigue tú Elizaveta. —le dijo.

— ¿Qué? Pe-pero… —no quería, no, no, no. Los nervios no la dejarían hablar. Luego miró al de lentes.

—Por favor, ¿me pueden decir que sucede aquí?

—Señor Austria… como iba diciendo Gilbert, él se encontraba ebrio… yo lo descubrí en la sala… entonces… pasó eso… y… lo tenía grande… y… ¡Fue culpa de los dos! ¡Debimos cuidarnos! ¡Y no me ha llegado! —no aguantó más, y gritó todo lo que tenía dentro.

El pobre Austria se encontraba procesando la información.

Prusia le miró atónito, pero un atónito awesome.

—Hu-Hu-Hungría… tú… —Roderich tartamudeó, sus mejillas se enrojecieron. La chica acertaba con la cabeza. Luego miró a su enemigo—. Tú… ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¡No me grites señorito podrido! ¡Soy mucho más awesome que tú!

— ¡No comiencen a gritar o usaré mi sartén!

—Uhm… soy mucho más awesome.

—Argh. Por favor señor Austria… no se enoje… esto… pasó y ya… lo sentimos mucho…

—Elizaveta… tú no tienes la culpa. Si este idiota prusiano no se hace cargo de tu embarazo, yo lo haré, te aseguro que seré un buen padre.

— ¿Embarazo? —dijeron la pareja totalmente desconcertada.

— ¿Usted cree que estoy embarazada?

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿No lo estás?

—Pms, ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! —Prusia y Hungría se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

—No… no… claro que no… ¿yo embarazada de este narcisista? Primero muerta.

—Mi awesome persona jamás tendría un hijo con esta, primero que me viole Francia.

—Pe-Pero… ¿y tu atraso? ¿no ha llegado? ¿lo que sucedió anoche? ¿de qué la tiene larga?

—Ah, eso, eso. Verá señor Austria, lo que sucedió realmente, fue que Gilbert entró a la casa, yo lo vi en la sala. Me acerqué, noté que estaba ebrio…

—Entonces comenzamos a discutir, entre insultos y golpes. Mis golpes eran mucho más awesomes. La cosa es que entre nuestra pelea, destrozamos tu piano. En realidad fui yo. Trate de protegerme con un palo bien largo y sin querer le golpee a las teclas, que se destrozaron. Justo en eso en salvar mi awesome trasero, sentí un aura negra sosteniendo una sartén, lo esquivé y comenzó a golpear tu lindo piano.

—Luego no supimos que hacer, entonces yo tuve una grandiosa idea, pero el idiota este, lanzó el piano por la ventana. Intente detenerlo, pero no pude. Entonces tuve una gran idea en llamar al servicio o cualquier persona que venda pianos… pero se ha retrasado mucho… no creo que llegue —finalizó. Notó que el austriaco no estaba muy feliz con la noticia—. ¡Y eso pasó! Jajajajaja… am…

—Bueno… el awesome yo tiene muchas cosas que hacer como… muchas cosas awesome. Sí, eso. ¡Adiós!

—Ustedes dos… no… tú… Prusia… —su lado oscuro empezó a salir—. ¡DESTROZASTE MI PIANO! ¡MI PRECIADO PIANO!

—Cierra la boca. —Prusia le jaló el rizo.

— ¡Prusia, suéltalo!

— ¡TONTO, SUELTA A MARIAZELL! —enojado, muy enojado, tomó el brazo del prusiano—. ¡DECLARATE POR MUERTO!

— ¡Mira, un piano awesomemente grande y lindo!

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde? —lo había soltado, al ver que no existía ningún piano supo que era una trampa. Volteó, y el albino se fue de la casa—. ¡PRUSIAAAAA! ¡REGRESA AQUÍ! ¡PRUSIAAAAAAA~~!

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A**: Fue una idea fugas que me llegó xD. Disfruté escribiendo, me reí mucho de mi propia historia, hasta logré imaginarlos a esos dos melancólicos, preocupados por su futuro xDD.

Eso es todo.

Nos vemos en otras de mis ideas =D

**Reviews?**

**:3**

**Prusia te dará un hijo (?)**


End file.
